TempestuousTriton
=> Be The Isolated Purple Blood ' Uμ, Hελλo! (Um, hello!) I think? I'm Frisco Coeles, nice to meet you. '=>Introduction As previously stated, your name is FRISCO COELES and you're currently STUCK INSIDE YOUR ROOM. The UNNATURALLY POWERFUL STORM outside isolates you completely from the rest of the world. You've got your HUSKTOP, but no one to talk to, so it's always really lonely around here. You've got an intriguing variety of interests, that you think you'll go into now! Your first and biggest interest is SEASHELL TRINKET MAKING. You collect tons of seashells around your hive and make them into wonderful little things. Pouches, crowns, laurels, bracelets, and even hair bows! Sadly, since you have no friends to give them to, you just kind of store them in your basement and hoard them. Next! You also enjoy SWIMMING quite a lot, and have been doing it for so long you can hold your breath almost as long as a sea dweller. Your next hobby is in conjunction with swimming, so... You love EXPLORING THE FLOODED AND ABANDONED MINE SYSTEM under your house and frequently PLUNDER it. Your third interest is PRACTICING WITH YOUR TRIDENT outside. You found your weapon, the KRAKEN'S WHIP while exploring a few sweeps ago. Your hive has a flame nest at the top of the tower, and Narwhal dad is always badgering you about keeping it lit, even though you don't understand why. You've got a feeling it's got something to do with the TIDAL CAVE that you're never supposed to go in, no matter the circumstances. You'll get in there soon enough though, mark your words. You've got a huge LIBRARY at the base of your hive, and you've filled it with books you've found while exploring. You've also taught yourself to cook and you frequently hunt to catch the meat portion of your recipes, but the seasonings are much harder to come by. You do however have a way of finding them thanks to narwhal dad, so it's fine. You also like to GIVE ADVICE TO ANY WHO NEED IT, because while it may not seem so, you are very experienced in auspicing, helping people tell their flush crush they like them, and helping people start moirallegiance. Your library has a glass floor so Narwhal dad can swim under it and check up on you from time to time, so he's never far. Your Trollian handle is TempestuousTriton and you speak in A wɑѱ ⲦhɑⲦ νοⲦ μɑνѱ υνδερσⲦɑνδ. (A way that not many understand.) But that's only for the first line of logs. => Examine Respitblock ΙⲦ'ε νοⲦ μυch, βυⲦ ιⲦ'ε νιcϵ. (It's not much, but it's nice.) ϵ: Your husktop is settled neatly on the floor, next to a stack of books. You should probably move i- GOD DAMMIT A BIRD FLEW IN! Great, there goes the stack of books, all on top of your husktop. Fuck! Let's get to the recuperacoon. You've got two in your hive, one in your respitblock, and the other in your library. Sometimes you like to read in your recuperacoon and end up falling asleep while reading. Your books usually make it though, so no worries. Your recuperacoon is at the very top of your lighthouse, in the same room as the lighthouse flame. He always wakes up because of it almost going out, but always keeps it kindled. => Do Something Silly ' Σιλλѱ? Νο! ...ΑλριγhⲦ. (Silly? No! ...Alright.) There! I've done a dance that I did as a wriggler. The shame is great, but worth it. '=>Allocate Something To Your Fetch Modus Hμμ? Oh, Oϰɑѱ. (Hmm? Oh, okay.) It's just a piece of meat, but here you go. There we go, all tucked away in a brilliant flash of light. Wish you could see it, don't ya? => Examine Powers Ποwϵρσ? WhɑⲦ ποwϵρσ? (Powers? What powers?) I don't have any powers! => Nothing at all? I'm a purple blood, not a rust, mustard, jade, blue, or fuchsia blood! (Not that there's anything wrong with them.) => Fine Then, Greet Lusus ΤhɑⲦ I cɑν δo! (That I can do!) DAD! Frisco taps the glass in his library and narwhal dad comes up. See? Nothing special. Just an old sardine! => Quadrants? W℩Ⲧh who? (With who?) I mean, I tried black once, didn't work out all that great. I almost killed the poor guy! He had it coming though. Red romance? Not really. No one that close to be honest! Pale? Well you think you've got someone in that department, but you're working your way up slowly. Ashen? Well, you can certainly handle bad blood, having lived through it. => Anything Else? ѱϵσ! Σϵσσ℩oν ℩νfo! (Yes! Session info!) Frisco will be playing the Lambda session with nine players, and I'm still looking for seven other players. Frisco is void player, and I don't know the second player's god tier, but I'll find out. If you're still looking for a session, leave a comment below! All I ask is that you leave a link to your fantroll's page so I can check them out and tell you what I think. Also, we need a space player and a time player. Category:Male Category:Troll